


My dearest

by denovannovan



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friends to Lovers, M/M, amistad, confusiones amorosas, historia de vida, homofobia, más advertencias adentro, pero no realmente, ya verán a qué me refiero
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denovannovan/pseuds/denovannovan
Summary: "Desde que Alastor tenía memoria, Husker siempre se encontró a su lado. Muy pocos demonios lo sabían, pero aquel par iba más allá del contrato que les unía. Incluso más allá del infierno mismo. Ellos se habían conocido en vida, cuando sus almas todavía eran puras y todavía no habían cometido aquellos crímenes que años más tarde los condenaría a una eternidad en el reino de Lucifer."Esta es la historia de Alastor y Husk, una historia de amor y lealtad que va mucho más allá de lo que uno imagina.ADVERTENCIA: En esta historia se tratan temas delicados como racismo, homofobia, violencia, misoginia, entre otros. Esto no es un reflejo de las creencias de la autora o de los personajes, sino del marco histórico en el cual la historia se encuentra ubicada (1880-1920, aprox.) Tomando esto en cuenta, se les invita a leer con discreción.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	My dearest

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIA: En esta historia se tratan temas delicados como racismo, homofobia, violencia, misoginia, entre otros. Esto no es un reflejo de las creencias de la autora o de los personajes, sino del marco histórico en el cual la historia se encuentra ubicada (1880-1920, aprox.) Tomando esto en cuenta, se les invita a leer con discreción.

Desde que Alastor tenía memoria, Husker siempre se encontró a su lado. Muy pocos demonios lo sabían, pero aquel par iba más allá del contrato que les unía. Incluso más allá del infierno mismo. Ellos se habían conocido en vida, cuando sus almas todavía eran puras y todavía no habían cometido aquellos crímenes que años más tarde los condenaría a una eternidad en el reino de Lucifer.

Su historia comenzó en el viejo Nuevo Orleans, en un tiempo donde la gente de tez oscura era tratada vilmente y la guerra acechaba a la vuelta de la esquina. 

La madre de Alastor, Aliyah, era una simple mujer afroamericana que no tenía familia alguna. Ella llegó a aquella ciudad en busca de un nuevo comienzo y una oportunidad para poder criar a su hijo lejos del yugo de su antiguo jefe. El hombre había sido despiadado con ella y en incontables ocasiones abusó de su poder para hacerla suya. Cuando Aliyah descubrió que estaba embarazada de aquel hombre quedó devastada. Al principio pensó en terminar el embarazo, pero la idea la hizo sentir más miserable. No podía hacerlo, no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Pero Aliyah sabía que tampoco podía quedarse. Si su jefe se enteraba que iba a dar a luz a un hijo suyo quizás se lo arrebataría o lo mataría y eso no era algo que pudiera permitir. Así que en un arranque de valentía tomó sus pocas pertenencias y huyó lo más lejos que pudo.

Los azares de la vida la llevaron hasta Nueva Orleans, donde conoció a una vieja mujer llamada Shanice quien le dio asilo en su hogar y la presentó a la comunidad negra de la zona. Ellos la recibieron como una de los suyos, entiendo bien el tipo de adversidades e injusticias que había atravesado. Le ayudaron a conseguir trabajos pequeños. No pagaban mucho, pero no se quejaba. Siendo una mujer negra y una embarazada para variar, muy pocos lugares querían acogerla.

Cuando el pequeño Alastor por fin llegó al mundo, Aliyah quedó estupefacta. Su pequeño nació saludable, pero era diferente en todos los sentidos. Su tez no era blanca, ni oscura, sino un único tono moreno que no era encontrado en esos lados. Sus facciones eran caucásicas, causándole repudió a Aliyah la primera vez que lo vio. Su cabello era castaño, y sus ojos un cautivador avellana rojizo.

Alastor era horrible y perfecto al mismo tiempo y, como era de esperarse, resultó difícil criarlo. Su apariencia atraía muchas miradas y los demás niños, blancos y negros, parecían rechazarlo. A pesar de todo eso, Aliyah aprendió a amarlo con el tiempo. 

La vieja Shanice, quien cuidaba a Alastor cuando Aliyah trabaja, murió cuando él cumplió tres años. Aliyah sin poder conseguir a alguien más que pudiera cuidar de él, lo comenzó a llevar con ella al trabajo. No era lo ideal, pero tampoco tenía otra opción. 

Aliyah trabajaba como parte de la servidumbre para una rica familia. La señora de la casa, la señorita Stella, era joven y muy comprensible. Su esposo viajaba mucho gracias a sus negocios y tenía pocas amigas en la ciudad. Se sentía muy sola dentro de esa enorme casa. Solo eran ella y su hijo de cinco años, el pequeño Hussein.

Stella encontró refugio en Aliyah y la comenzó a considerar una amiga. Por lo que cuando la vio llegar con su infante en brazos al trabajo, no se quejó y permitió que se quedará con Hussein en su habitación en compañía de su nana. 

Fue así como Alastor y Husker, o Hussien en ese entonces, se conocieron.

Hussein encontraba a Alastor muy irritante al principio. El pequeño lo seguía por todos lados como un perrito, agarraba sus juguetes como si fueran suyos y lloraba si "Huss" (no podía pronunciar bien su nombre) se escondía de él. Para su nana y su madre era muy divertido, pero Hussien encontraba todo molesto. 

Tomó un poco de tiempo, pero eventualmente se acostumbró a la presencia de Alastor y comenzó agarrarle cariño. Los años pasaron y ambos se volvieron los mejores amigos. Disfrutaban de hacer todo tipo de travesuras juntos. Eran un dúo caótico y le causaban terror a la pobre nana encargada de ellos.

Todos pensaba que Hussien, por ser el mayor, era la mente criminal detrás de sus pequeños crímenes, lo que desconocían era en realidad Alastor el verdadero autor de sus fechorías. 

—No es justo que me castiguen a mí cuando tú eres quien pensó todo. —Se quejó Hussien, cruzándose de brazos. 

—¿Entonces me vas a delatar, Husker? —Preguntó con ojos llorosos Alastor. "Huss" se había transformado en "Husker" con el paso de los años. 

El niño suspiró y rodó los ojos. —No, soy el mayor. Mi deber es protegerte. Aunque tengas la culpa. —Declaró decidido, sin darse cuenta en ese momento del peso de sus palabras. 

Alastor sonrió brillantemente y lo abrazó. —¿Lo prometes? ¿Prometes protegerme de todo?

Husker rió ante la emoción de Al, rompiendo su actuación de niño grande. —Lo prometo. Eres un llorón, después de todo. No podrías con los castigos.

Husker no rompió su palabra ni siquiera cuando Alastor, tan pequeño e inocente, comenzó a mostrar un comportamiento malévolo y sus juegos se tornaron de un carácter más perverso, incluyendo ahora pequeños animales que terminaban heridos. Era algo perturbador y le causaba escalofríos a Husker ver las encantadoras sonrisas que adornaban el rostro de su mejor amigo cada vez hacía chillar a sus peludas víctimas. 

Pero a pesar de lo horrible que era, Husker siempre ocultaba los crueles actos de Alastor y una vez que terminaba de "jugar", limpiaba sus diminutas manos con cuidado y enterraba el cuerpo de los animales en un rincón del jardín. 

Se volvió el primer secreto de varios que pronto envolverían su relación.

Omitiendo los malvados juegos de Al, la infancia de ambos fue muy alegre. Se veían casi diario, únicamente poniendo distancia las temporadas en donde el padre de Hussien, Jonathan, volvía de su trabajo y se quedaba unas semanas antes de marchar de nuevo. Jonathan era alguien muy diferente a Stella. Era un hombre duro, inflexible y de muy mal carácter. Cuando él estaba cerca ni Hussien ni su madre se atrevían a hablar en temor de hacerlo enojar. Incluso los sirvientes de la casa tenían que ser extra cuidadosos. 

Aún con los inconvenientes y la distancia, la amistad de ambos seguía fuerte. Sin embargo, la primera dificultad en su amistad apareció justo en la forma de la pubertad. Husker era dos años mayor que Al y, aunque esa no parecía mucha diferencia, resulto ser una brecha gigante. 

Husker cambió y no solo físicamente. Sus intereses eran otros, ahora quería pasar tiempo con chicos de su edad y ya no quería saber más de los juegos de niños que compartía con Alastor. Ya no tenía paciencia para su pequeño amigo y todo de él le parecía irritante. 

A Stella y Aliyah les preocupaba este cambio, pero a pesar de su mala actitud Alastor no parecía desalentado. Al contrario, él se esforzaba más por llamar la atención de su mejor amigo. 

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de Husker con entusiasmo. Tenía las esperanzas que ese día pudieran jugar.

—¡Husker! —Dijo en alto haciendo saltar al chico. Este en vez de sonreír como hacia usualmente, frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada. —¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Sigues haciendo tarea? 

—No, tengo el día libre. —Respondió con desinterés. 

—¡Entonces podemos jugar! 

Husker hizo una mueca. —No quiero jugar, Al. 

—¿Por qué? Ya nunca quieres jugar conmigo. —Se quejó haciendo un puchero. —Mi vecina Nasha me dijo que tengo que ser paciente porque eres mayor y estás más ocupado pero ella tiene la misma edad que tú y puede jugar conmigo sin problemas. Mi mamá dice que eso es diferente, pero no la entiendo ¿Tú sabes? Bueno, no importa. Ahora estás libre entonces quiere decir que podemos jugar un poco ¿Quieres jugar a los soldados? Es tu juego favorito, puedes ser el coronel esta vez. 

—No tengo tiempo para eso. 

—Pero dijiste---

—No quiero jugar, Al. —Interrumpió Husker, sonando enfadado.

—Oh... Bueno, entonces podríamos hacer algo más. No tenemos que jugar si no quieres, Husker. 

—¿Puedes dejar de decirme así? Tengo un nombre, ¿Sabes? 

Alastor hizo una mueca. —Pero siempre te he dicho así. 

—Y es algo muy infantil. 

Alastor frunció el ceño. — Ya nunca quieres pasar tiempo conmigo. Dices que estás libre pero no quieres jugar y ahora te molesta que te diga Husker. Nasha me dijo que podrías cambiar porque ahora eres grande, que tienes otros gustos. Pero ahora solo eres grosero y me ignoras. No me gusta. 

—¿Has pensado que quizás te ignoro porque eres un niño tonto?

—¡Yo no soy tonto! Husker, estás siendo muy malo conmigo. Tú no eras así antes de conocer a esos otros niños. Mi mamá me dijo que es porque estás creciendo y es normal pero eso no puede ser cierto. No es normal que seas así, somos amigos y---

—¡Mierda, Alastor! ¡¿Quisieras callarte?!—Gritó de repente Husker haciendo saltar a Alastor. 

Al instante un silencio muy tenso se sembró en la habitación. Alastor miró con sorpresa y dolor a Husker. El niño bajó su cabeza y pesadas lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por sus mejillas. Al instante Husker se arrepintió de lo que hizo.

¿Por qué estaba actuando de esa forma? Alastor no se merecía se tratado así. Era injusto. 

—Alastor... Alastor yo... Perdón. —Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con cierto temor de ser rechazado. Alastor, en vez de alejarse, pegó su rostro en su pecho y siguió llorando con sus brazos al rededor de él. 

—¿Ya no quieres ser mi amigo? —Le preguntó después de un minuto con una voz diminuta. 

Esa pregunta hizo sentir todavía más culpable a Husker. —Eres mi amigo... 

—¿Entonces por qué eres tan malo conmigo? 

Husker suspiró. —Lo siento. Yo soy el tonto, Ali. Es solo que... Los chicos de mi grado se burlaron de mí por seguir haciendo cosas de niños y yo... Ya crecí. 

Alastor se encogió y lloró con más fuerza. —¿Ya no quieres saber nada de mí?

—¿Qué? Al, Ali, eso no fue lo que dije. 

—Dices que creciste, que ya no puedes hacer cosas de niños. Así que quiere decir que ya no me quieres. 

—Alastor, no... —Husker abrazó con más fuerza al menor. — Yo... Yo nunca te voy a dejar, ¿Ok? Mira, perdón por hacerte llorar. Soy un tonto. Tú eres mi amigo, no importa lo que digan los otros. Solo... Tienes que entender que hay cosas que ya no quiero hacer. 

Alastor guardó silencio por unos momentos. 

—¿Seguiremos siendo amigos? —Husker casi suspira de alivio cuando escucha la emoción detrás de esa pregunta. Parecía que Alastor había parado de llorar al fin. —¿Siempre vas a estar conmigo?

—Sí. Por supuesto. Siempre estaremos juntos. —Le aseguró. 

La relación de ambos sufrió un leve distanciamiento después de eso, pero Husker se redimió con Alastor jugando por varias semanas a todo lo que el castaño quería. 

Siguieron viéndose casi todos los días hasta que el padre de Husker llegó. Usualmente el hombre solo visitaba por un par de semanas antes de salir a otro de sus largos viajes de negocios, pero esta vez no fue así. El hombre había decidido que era suficiente y que ahora deseaba trabajar desde casa. Después de todo, tenía más que el suficiente dinero para poder hacerlo sin inconveniente alguno. 

Esa hubiera sido una buena noticia si el hombre no hubiera probado ser un verdadero bastardo. Husker odiaba a su padre con gran fervor y mientras más pasaba a su lado, más conflictiva su relación con él se volvía. No ayudaba para nada que su padre fuera del tipo que gustaba ejercer su poder a través de castigos físicos. 

Stella siempre trataba de intervenir, pero Husker prefería que no lo hiciera porque de lo contrario ella se volvía el nuevo objetivo.

—Lo odio. No lo soporto. —Se quejó Husker, ya de 15 años, por quinta vez en esa tarde. Últimamente su padre y él peleaban más de lo usual porque le estaba presionando a involucrarse en sus negocios. —Tienes suerte de no tener padre. 

Alastor, acostumbrado a las quejas de su amigo, solo rodó los ojos mientras acomodaba sus libros bajó su cama. Desde el regreso del padre de Husk ahora se reunían en la casa de Alastor. Su casa era pequeña, sencilla y solo equipada con lo necesario, justo como las demás casas de la reserva. 

—Si lo odias tanto deberías de matarlo. —Comentó distraídamente Alastor. Al principio ese tipo de comentarios helaban la sangre de Husker, pero ahora estaba muy acostumbrado a ellos. Quería pensar que era el retorcido sentido del humor de su amigo y no un indicativo de algo más. 

—Es un bastardo, pero no le haría algo así. Es mi padre. 

—¿Ni siquiera por una buena razón? 

Husker pareció pensarlo por un momento. —Solo si se mete con mi madre, claro. 

—¿Cómo está Stella, por cierto? No la he podido ver. La extraño.

—Decaída, ya sabes. Cuando Jonathan está cerca la felicidad muere en casa. —Alastor soltó una pequeña risa. —Te extraña mucho. Y extraña platicar con tu madre, pero sabes que si las ve hablando de forma amigable puede poner en riesgo el trabajo de Aliyah. 

Alastor frunció el ceño. Para él que creció en una comunidad negra y con una madre de color, le resultaba muy difícil comprender el rechazo tan grande que algunos sentían hacia las personas que él consideraba familia. 

Escucharon un golpeteó en la puerta. Alastor se levantó y al abrir se encontró con su vecina Nasha. La chica era linda, delgada, y tenía una tez tan oscura como la de su madre. Ella era la novia de Husk, y cada que él visitaba la joven pareja aprovechaba para pasar un tiempo a solas.

Su relación era algo tabú, según Nasha era lo que hacía las cosas "más emocionantes". Saber que estaban haciendo algo prohibido. 

Alastor no lo entendía. Tenía 13 años, no era ignorante de lo que ocurría entre ellos a puerta cerrada, pero no comprendía realmente por qué nunca parecían tener suficiente. Es por eso que aquel día decidió escabullirse y se asomó sigilosamente para observar qué era lo que hacían cuando pensaban que nadie los estaba viendo. 

Descubrió al par de adolescente besándose de forma acalorada. Acariciaban sus cuerpos de una manera que Alastor nunca había presenciado antes y se movían de una forma pecaminosa. Miró como Nasha se apartaba para tomar un respiró y no pudo evitar jadear de sorpresa al ver la expresión en el rostro de Husker. 

Se veía como otra persona. 

Sus mejillas estaban rojas al igual que sus labios, tenía una mirada perdida llena de deseo. 

_Era fascinante._

Inconscientemente Alastor recorrió el cuerpo de Husker con sus ojos, analizando cada detalle. Desde la manera en la que su pecho bajaba y subía por su respiración agitada, hasta el bulto que resaltaba en sus pantalones. 

Se veía... **Apetecible.**

Eso lo hizo reaccionar y prácticamente corrió a la cocina a esconderse. Afortunadamente, ninguno de los jóvenes lo escuchó. 

Alastor se quedó sentado en el suelo, frío. Sabía que sus pensamientos estaban mal, que eran enfermos. Lo adecuando hubiera sido sentir interés en Nasha, no el cuerpo de su amigo. 

Decidió olvidar el asunto por completo y pretender que aquello nunca ocurrió, pero la verdad es que había marcado su vida. Pues, aunque pasaron los años y su oportunidad llegó para experimentar con señoritas, ninguna de ellas le produjo ni la más mínima pizca de interés que llegó a sentir aquel día. Era preocupante. 

Ese fue el primer secreto que Alastor decidió no compartir con Husker. 

Husker, en cambio, nunca sospechó ni experimento un interés similar en su amigo hasta mucho después. Todo comenzó cuando él cumplió 18 años. Sus nuevos amigos de ese entonces lo habían estado presionando para que fumara y bebiera con ellos, pero él no quería hacer el ridículo frente a esos idiotas. Así que decidió practicar primero con alguien de confianza. Ese siendo Alastor, por supuesto. 

Ambos se escabulleron una noche y se escondieron en una parte del bosque no muy lejos de la casa de Alastor. 

—¿Es en serio que estás aprendiendo a fumar solo para encajar? —Preguntó Alastor con sorna mientras se sentaba a un lado de Husker. 

El mayor rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca mientras destapaba la botella de alcohol que le había robado a Jonathan. —Lo dice quien finge ser un caballero y cambia su acento con todos. 

—Ah, ¿Te molesta, querido? —Dijo con una sonrisa, arrastrando las palabras sonriendo una forma que le causaba escalofríos a Husker. 

—¿Siempre tienes que sonreír de manera tan extraña? 

—Es parte de mi encanto. Y ya sabes, nunca---

— _"Estás verdaderamente vestido sin una sonrisa"_ , sí, ya sé. No lo tienes que repetir tanto. —Murmuró. 

Olió con curiosidad la botella antes de dar un pequeño sorbo. Hizo una mueca, Alastor rió y se inclinó a él para poder quitarle la botella y poder probar también. Husker rápido la apartó de él. 

—No, estás muy pequeño. 

—¿De qué hablas? Tengo 15 años. 

—No, no te voy a dejar beber. 

—¿Y a qué me trajiste entonces? —Se quejó ahora cruzándose de brazos. 

—Por apoyo moral, idiota. —Dijo con una sonrisa, fue el turno de Alastor de rodar los ojos. —Bueno, te daré. Pero solo un poco. 

Alastor sonrió con emoción, su sonrisa era una sincera esta vez. Bebió más que Husker, confiando en que lo haría bien y terminó casi tirando la botella al sentir el repentino ardor en su garganta. Husker se soltó a carcajadas al ver la reacción tan exagerada del otro. 

—¡No fue divertido! ¿Qué rayos es eso? ¡Quema! —Se quejó avergonzado. Tenía una sensación extraña en su cuerpo. 

—Alcohol, obviamente. —Alastor bufó. —Tomaste mucho, ¿Acaso quieres emborracharte, Al? 

—No me pasará nada. 

—Sí, sí. Como digas. Claramente eres un experto en bebidas. —Molestó Husker. 

Los chicos continuaron bebiendo dispuestos a aprender. Siguieron pasando la botella y dando pequeños sorbos. Comenzaron a reír después de un rato, cayendo víctimas rápidamente del alcohol. Se sentían livianos, de buen humor. Alastor estaba totalmente apoyado del costado de Husk, buscando un soporte a pesar de estar sentado. Al mayor no parecía molestarle. 

Husker sacó el puro y lo encendió, luego le dio su primera calada cuidadosamente. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo y exhaló. Alastor miró todo con curiosidad, disfrutando del aroma a tabaco que los envolvió. 

—Pensaba que sería peor. Es agradable. Marea un poco, algo fuerte. Pero muy agradable. 

—Quiero intentarlo. Huele bien. 

Husk le entendió el puro sin pensarlo dos veces. Alastor lo tomó entre sus dedos y dio una calada tentativamente. Tosió fuertemente y alejó el puro de él.

—Es incómodo. 

—Lo estás haciendo mal. 

Husk le dio ciertas indicaciones y Alastor lo intentó de nuevo sin obtener éxito. Lo repitió varias veces hasta darse por vencido y devolver el puro al mayor. 

—No puedo, creo que no es lo mío. 

—Mm... Se me ocurre algo para que puedas probar el humo sin problemas. —Mencionó Husker casualmente. —En una fiesta que tuve con mis amigos. Algunos de ellos hacían este truco con chicas. Daban un jalón al puro, retenían el humo y luego se acercaban a ellas y lo soltaban cerca de sus labios para que lo aspiraran por la boca. 

—¿Ah, sí? —Dijo Alastor de repente un poco más despierto. Se relamió sus labios, la idea de tener los labios de Husk cerca de los suyos era... tentadora. Su mente ebria le trajo al instante el recuerdo de un Husker de 15 años excitado después de una sesión de besos con su vecina. 

—Sí. Parecía que a todos les gustaba, y querían que yo lo hiciera igual pero no quería hacer el ridículo y toser frente a todos. Si lo intentamos tu puedes probar el humo sin problema y yo puedo practicarlo. 

—Oh, claro. Suena... Bien. 

Se acomodaron para quedar de frente. Husker se veía tranquilo, pero a Alastor le estaban sudando las manos de los nervios. Husk dio una fuerte calada al puro y después acercó lentamente su rostro al de su amigo. Fue en aquel momento que se dio cuenta de lo que su acción había despertado. 

Los ojos de Alastor brillaban y mordía su labio ansiosamente. Husk, que lo conocía de hace años y pudo reconocer lo emocionado que estaba su amigo. Su entusiasmo, en vez de hacerle sentir asco o rechazo como a cualquier otro hombre de la época, lo hizo sentir ansioso. Especial. 

Juntó sus frentes y la punta de las narices de ambos se rozaron. Los ojos de Al bajaron a su labios y soltó un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa. Husk miró sus tiernas reacciones con atención. Era tan curioso verlo actuar así. Usualmente su amigo se esforzaba en mostrarse controlado ante el mundo, más maduro de lo que era en verdad. 

Husk juntó sus labios y exhaló el humo con delicadeza. Alastor se inclinó más hacia delante y abrió sus labios, tomando una gran bocanada de humo. 

El calor entre ambos aumento. Sus labios quedaron a solo un par de centímetros de distancia. Alastor cerró sus ojos por unos instantes, dispuesto a disfrutar de ese intenso momento. 

Husk no cerró sus ojos. Deseoso de ver más de este lado de Alastor. Acomodó su mano libre en su rodilla y la acarició discretamente. Alastor apretó sus piernas y, por primera vez en su vida, sintió una presión muy incómoda formarse entre sus piernas.

Abrió los ojos y miró con ojos nublados a Husker. Las mejillas de ambos estaban pintadas de rojo y sus respiraciones eran más agitadas de lo que deberían. Alastor junto sus labios y los estiró, como si fuera a dar un pequeño beso. Husker bajó la mirada y miró con atención como Alastor exhalaba el humo lentamente, casi hipnotizado. 

Cuando terminó, Alastor sonrió nervioso. Por alguna razón sentía que quería más, aunque no exactamente qué. 

Husker aclaró su garganta y habló sin despegar su mirada de los labios de su amigo. —Eso... Estuvo... Estuvo bien. Muy bien. 

—¿Tú crees? —Respondió Alastor en un susurro. —Creo que me gusto. El sabor del humo. 

—Sí, claro. El humo. —Husker se relamió sus labios. —Si quieres podemos... Podemos hacerlo otra vez. No puedo darte el puro pero así... 

— _Sí._ Está perfecto así. _  
_

Compartieron una larga mirada. Dulce, íntima y ansiosa. Los dos sabían qué era en verdad lo que estaban haciendo, pero ninguno era lo suficientemente fuerte o valiente para decirlo en voz alta. _S_ abían que no era lo correcto. 

Así que el puro y el humo, que los dejaba tan acalorados como si de apasionados besos se trataran, se volvió otro de sus grandes secretos. 

Se juntaban al anochecer para platicar. Husker traía las botellas que le robaba a su padre a escondidas y tomaban ambos sorbos de esta. Reían, platicaban y una vez que se aseguraban que estuvieran solos, Husker encendía el puro con manos ansiosas. Alastor hacía el esfuerzo de disimular su emoción, pero no podía evitar sonreír cada que Husker acercaba sus labios a él. 

Era terriblemente íntimo. Terminaban calientes, con fuertes erecciones que siempre ignoraban. Nunca se atrevían a tocarse, a besarse, temerosos de pasar ese límite. En cambio preferían pasar horas sentados uno al lado del otro, compartiendo largas y tiernas miradas mientras hablaban en murmullos.

Sus escapadas nocturnas levantaron muchas preguntas, pero sus madres imaginaban que quizás habían encontrado otros chicos con quienes divertirse o incluso algún par de señoritas para pasar el rato. 

Nadie sospechaba nada de lo que hacían. 

Pero un terrible día fueron descubiertos justamente por el padre de Husker. Era la quinta noche seguida que Husker pasaba con Alastor. Jonathan, curioso por averiguar qué era lo que tenía a su hijo tan ansioso, salió detrás de él y lo siguió a una distancia segura. 

Fue paciente y no fue hasta que Alastor y su hijo se encontraron en una posición íntima, que se apareció ante ellos. 

—¡¿QUÉ RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?! —Gritó furioso. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. 

Su hijo no solo estaba acompañado de alguien de color, sino que era un desviado. 

El par se quedó congelado en el lugar, aterrados por haber sido descubiertos. Jonathan avanzó iracundo a ellos y le propino un golpe en la mandíbula a Husk que lo tumbo al instante. Alastor gritó y trató de interferir. Jonathan lo atacó sin piedad alguna y le metió un fuerte puñetazo al estómago que lo dejó sin aire. 

Cayó al suelo y una vez allí, lo pateó varias veces mientras le gritaba insultos raciales y repetía una y otra vez que seguramente era su culpa que ahora su hijo fuera un pervertido. Hussien se levantó y jaló de su padre, tratando de alejarlo de Alastor. 

Jonathan no apreció que su hijo intentara defender a su amigo, así que lo golpeó de nuevo. Lo llamó una desgracia, una decepción. Le dijo que iba a golpear la homosexualidad fuera de él y que de ser necesario, lo mataría con sus propias manos en ese momento para evitar que trajera vergüenza a su familia. 

Husk intentó pelear, pero su padre era más fuerte y hábil. Sintió su nariz romperse y aun cuando le suplicó que parara, Jonathan continuó golpeándolo hasta que sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar. 

Su padre, cegado por la ira y el asco tan grande que le causaba toda la situación, colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de su hijo y lo apretó. Hussien abrió sus ojos con horror mientras peleaba por liberarse. Iba a morir, estaba seguro de eso. Su vista se nubló y varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. No podía creer que estaba por acabar así. 

De repente, las manos de su padre aligeraron su agarre y el peso que estaba sobre él desapareció. 

Tosió y respiró desesperado. Escuchó pequeños murmullos de confort y sintió las manos de Alastor acariciando su rostro con delicadeza. Husk miró a Alastor por unos momentos en lo que recuperaba el aliento antes de buscar a Jonathan. 

Miró a su padre tendido en el suelo inmóvil. Sangraba fuertemente de la cabeza. Tirado junto a él había una gran piedra manchada de sangre. 

Devolvió su mirada a Alastor. 

—Tú... 

—Te iba a matar. 

—Mi padre---

—Ese hombre te iba a matar. Eras tú o él. 

Los ojos Husk se llenaron de lágrimas. Alastor lo abrazó. No se atrevieron a romper el silencio por un largo rato. 

Después de aquella fatídica noche los días pasaron de forma borrosa. Alastor, con tan solo 16 años de edad, se encargó de cavar un hoyo detrás de la reserva para enterrar el cuerpo del padre de su mejor amigo. 

Le contaron una versión alterada de la realidad a sus madres, pues no tenían como ocultar sus heridas o la desaparición del esposo de Stella. En esa versión Jonathan había estado furioso porque encontró a Husk siendo amigo de alguien de color e intentó matarlos a ambos. También en esa versión dijeron que la muerte de Jonathan fue un accidente, que Alastor lo empujó y él cayó mal, lastimándose la cabeza. 

Las mujeres les creyeron. Stella para proteger a su hijo mintió y dijo a todo el mundo que su esposo se había ido a uno de sus famoso viajes de negocios. Ya después crearía una coartada, quizás le pediría a uno de sus contactos que le ayudara y fingirían un accidente y así, obtendrían la herencia que por derecho era de Hussien. 

Husker y Alastor dejaron sus encuentros íntimos atrás y nunca volvieron a hablar de eso. Alastor esperaba que su relación cambiara después de lo ocurrido, pero Husk en vez de alejarlo se terminó por refugiar más en él. Que su propio padre hubiese intento matarlo lo había dejado afectado. 

Husker se involucró en el mundo de las apuestas para ocupar su mente. Alastor lo acompañaba de vez en cuando y se encontró fascinado por las manipulaciones y engaños que envolvían a los juegos de azar. Los dos terminaron jugando y con su gran ingenio y habilidad, terminaron vaciando los bolsillos de todos los imbéciles que se atravesaban en su camino. 

Era divertido y además un pasatiempo lo suficientemente adictivo para que Husker pudiera olvidar sus temores. 

A Alastor lo ocurrido con Jonathan le cambió de forma distinta. Él no sentía culpa, en realidad sentía un profuso deseo de revivir la intensa adrenalina que llenó su cuerpo esa noche. Había sido delirante la emoción que sintió cuando vio la luz desvanecerse de los ojos de aquel hombre y quería más.

Buscó revivir esa emoción con animales pero era en vano. Sencillamente no era lo mismo. Se sentía frustrado ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal? ¿Era el método? Pensaba en abandonar su misión y olvidarse de eso hasta que una descabellada idea llegó a él. 

_¿Y sí el problema es que estás experimentado con animales y no humanos?_

Claro.

Esa realización despertó deseos y preguntas más inquietantes que comenzaron a quitarle el sueño. Antes de que pudiera detenerse así mismo comenzó a planear. Marcó como objetivo a un pobre vago sin hogar que vivía cerca de las afueras de la reserva. Engañarlo sería fácil. Solo necesitaba llevarlo al bosque en promesas falsas de comida y lugar cálido y donde dormir y podría atacar. 

Era perfecto. Nadie extrañaría a ese hombre sin nombre. 

Aplicó su plan con rapidez. Lo mantuvo todo secreto y bien organizado. Ni siquiera le dijo a Husker de su gran hazaña. Fue increíble y se sintió más vivo de lo que se había sentido en años. Una euforia como ninguna otra lo llenó y rápidamente el matar se volvió una droga para él. 

Quería más, necesitaba más. Mató a otro par de vagabundos, lo disfrutó pero se dio cuenta que necesitaba un espacio dónde pudiese "divertirse" con sus presas tranquilamente y no desecharlas con tanta rapidez. Quería jugar, experimentar. Así que se consiguió un trabajo en una vieja librería.

El dueño le enseñó todo lo que necesitaba saber y le confió la llave del lugar, visitando una vez a la semana desesperado por quitarse la carga de encima. La librería tenía un sótano que no se usaba que resultaba perfecto para Alastor, pues tenía una salida que daba al callejón trasero y podía meter a sus víctimas por allí. 

La estrategia era perfecta, funcionó con tres víctimas más hasta que se volvió confiado y a la cuarta cometió el grave error de subestimar a su presa. La chica fue más fuerte y ágil que él y, aunque fue capaz de dominarla y matarla, quedó herido. Eso lo ponía en una posición peligrosa, pues no tenía ya la fuerza para limpiar el desastre que había dejado en su paso. 

Estaba estresado ¿Qué podía hacer? Se le estaba haciendo tarde, su madre se preocuparía por él y tal vez intentaría ir a la librería en busca de él. No podía permitir que lo encontrara así. Además, tenía que borrar el rastro de sangre de todos lados. 

Se maldijo por confiarse y cometer un error así. Pasaron un par de horas y de repente escuchó unos golpes en la entrada de la librería. Alastor subió las escaleras y se asomó con temor, pensando que sería la policía. Para su sorpresa se trataba de Husker, quien se veía terriblemente preocupado. 

Alastor, aliviado de ver a su amigo salió de su escondite y cojeando caminó hasta la puerta. Husker palideció al ver sus heridas y la cantidad tan terrible de sangre que cubría sus ropas. 

—¡Alastor! ¿Qué te pasó? —Preguntó apresurado, tomándolo de los hombros. —Fui a buscarte y Aliyah me dijo que no habías regresado. 

—Te explicaré todo pero entra, no quiero que nadie nos vea. Vamos atrás. —Dijo Al, entregando sus llaves a Husker para que él cerrara. Al instante la postura de Husker cambió y puso una expresión dura en su rostro, recuerdos de Jonathan llegando a su mente. 

—¿Qué hiciste? —Había cierto temor en su voz que Alastor ignoró. 

Alastor caminó al fondo de la tienda y se recargó en la pared para evitar caer. Estaba débil y había perdido algo de sangre. 

—Cometí un error. 

—No me digas, idiota ¿Qué hiciste? 

—Subestimé a alguien y me partieron el culo, ¿Eso quieres escuchar?

—Mataste a alguien. —Dijo Husker anonadado. 

—Sí, Hussien, maté a alguien. Ahora necesito que me ayudes. Tengo que limpiar y deshacerme del cuerpo antes de que amanezca. 

Husker se giró y pasó una mano por su cabello nerviosamente. 

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Dime por favor que al menos fue en defensa propia como con Jonathan. —Alastor lo miró fijamente y no respondió. Husker se sintió frustrado. —¿Por qué lo hiciste? 

—¿Podemos hablar sobre mis motivaciones más tarde, querido? 

—Dijiste que me explicarías todo. No te ayudaré a limpiar tu mierda si no me dices qué rayos hiciste. 

Alastor suspiró y después de un instante comenzó su relato. Explicó cómo comenzó todo, de dónde venían esos deseos, cómo le dio rienda suelta a sus perversidades y cómo atrapó a todos y cada uno de los idiotas que cayeron en sus trampas hasta llegar a su fracasó de ese día. 

Husker bajó la cabeza y talló su rostro con una mano, se veía agotado de tan solo escucharlo.

—¿Husky? 

—Dame un puto momento, Al. Esto es mucho de digerir. 

Alastor mordió su labio. Quizás esto si era demasiado para su amigo. 

—Mierda, Alastor. Estos son humanos de los que estamos hablando, ¡Personas! No son los malditos animales que matabas en mi jardín. Maldición. 

El castaño se encogió de hombros. No se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho, pero no le gustaba poner a Husker en ese tipo de situación. Su amigo, aunque de difícil carácter, era una persona recta. 

—¿Me vas a delatar a la policía? 

—Debería de hacerlo.

Alastor dejó caer sus hombros, decepcionado. Husker dejó salir un pesado suspiro. 

—Pero... No lo haré. Prometí protegerte, ¿no es así? 

—¡Husker! —Alastor sonrió con alegría. Al instante su rostro se iluminó y dio un pasó hacia delante para abrazarlo, casi cayendo en el proceso. Husker lo tomó en sus brazos. —¿En serio?

—Claro. No podrías con el castigo de todos modos, eres un llorón. Debo de cuidarte. 

—¿Aunque tenga la culpa? 

—Aunque tengas la culpa. 

—¡Pero será únicamente esta vez!

Esa, en realidad, no fue la única vez. Lamentablemente para Husk fue solo el comienzo de una serie de asesinatos que más tarde él tendría que limpiar. Al principio había estado aterrado. De verdad había considerado varias veces en acudir a la policía. Le confesó a Alastor que quería entregarlo, que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacía. Pero Al, en vez de parar o suplicarle que no lo hiciera, solo asentía con la cabeza. Si era Husk quien lo delatara ante las autoridades, él lo aceptaría. 

... Hussien no pudo hacerlo. 

Continuaron con una vida semi normal. Los años pasaron, Alastor dejó el trabajo en la librería y se buscó algo que pagara mejor para ayudar a su madre, quien después enfermó y cayó en cama. La enfermedad se la llevó rápidamente y la pena de Alastor fue tan grande que lo llevó casi a la locura. 

Mató sin control y Husk, temeroso de que fuera atrapado por su impulsividad y de perderlo a él también, se volvió su cómplice en contra de su mejor juicio. Incluso, abusando del dinero que tenía a su disposición ahora que habían declarado a su padre como muerto, compró una cabina oculta en el bosque para Alastor para que pudiera "experimentar" allí. 

La sed de sangre de su amigo se calmó eventualmente. Sus asesinatos se volvieron más metódicos, limpios. Ahora duraba con una víctima encerrada por semanas y realizaba ingeniosas y perturbadoras torturas sobre estas. 

Husk sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía. Al proteger a Alastor estaba permitiendo que otras personas inocentes murieran. Pero había crecido con él. Era su amigo, su familia, su amor prohibido que nunca sería capaz de admitir en alto. 

_Su Alastor._

Aún así quería enmendar sus errores de cierta manera. Hacer algo realmente bueno, pelear por una buena causa para cubrir culpabilidad. 

Entonces la guerra llegó con su hermosa propaganda. Prometía gloria y orgullo a las tropas estadounidenses. El patriotismo era infeccioso y Husker pensó que no había otra causa más buena y noble que pelear por su país. Alastor pensaba que era un imbécil y lo crítico mucho por su decisión, pero Husk podía ver que en realidad se quejaba porque estaba preocupado por él y no quería dejarlo ir. 

Husk se alistó. Hizo la prueba y fue aceptado casi de inmediato. La mandaron sus cosas y le informaron cuando tenía que tomar el tren. El día de su partida llegó terriblemente rápido y Alastor lo acompañó a la estación de trenes. Su madre no lo acompañó, alegando que le destrozaría el corazón verlo irse. 

—¿De verdad tienes que hacerlo? —Preguntó Alastor por quinta vez en ese día. Se veía ansioso. 

—No te preocupes, voy a volver rápido. —Se estimaba que la guerra solo duraría un año nada más. 

Alastor hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada. Alrededor de ellos había varias parejas y familias despidiéndose de sus seres queridos. Husk miró a Alastor por unos momentos antes de arriesgarse y tomarlo entre sus brazos. El castaño al instante puso sus brazos alrededor de él y apoyó su rostro en la curva de su cuello. 

El abrazo fue cálido, lleno de todo ese amor que nunca podrían declarar abiertamente al mundo. Ese gesto, aunque inocente a primera vista, sabían que estaba mal. 

Se apartaron. Sus miradas eran dulces, llenas de cariño. 

Husker se aclaró la garganta.

—Es mejor que me vaya.

—Sí...

Con pesar se subió al tren y dio una última mirada atrás. Alastor le dio una de esas sonrisas falsas que tanto odiaba.

—Volveré.

—Estaré esperando.

—No hagas nada estúpido en mi ausencia.

Alastor río. Su risa fue natural y Husker sonrío complacido por ver al fin una sonrisa de verdad en su rostro. Quería recordar a Al así.

—Yo nunca, querido.

El pitido del tren sonó.

Las miradas de ambos se llenaron de aflicción.

—Cuídate.

_Y vuelve a mí,_ quedó en el aire.

—Lo haré.

El primer mes fue deprimente. Alastor estaba tan acostumbrado a la constante presencia de Husker en su vida que no pudo evitar extrañarlo todos los días.

Estaba aburrido, así que decidió buscarse un pasatiempo. Fue pura casualidad cuando encontró el anuncio para ser locutor de radio. Al parecer estaban realizando audiciones y él tenía los requerimientos necesarios. Como su voz era perfecta y el hombre encargo adoró su forma de hablar, hizo "vista gorda" a su tono de piel y lo invitó a tener su propio espacio. 

No se encontraba preparado para la reacción tan positiva que tuvo el público. La gente parecía adorar su show y Alastor, entusiasmado por entretener a sus radioescuchas, se entregó a su nuevo trabajo por completo encontrando algo que llenara ese vacío en su vida que dejó Husker.

La señora Stella enfermó en ese tiempo. Alastor la visitaba constantemente y cuidó de ella lo mejor que pudo, pero después de un año la mujer falleció. Alastor sentía que le había fallado a Husk de cierta forma y volvió a matar sin control de nuevo, devastado por haber perdido a otra figura materna. Sus asesinatos capturaron la atención de las autoridades y un toque de queda se estableció en la ciudad. A pesar de eso Alastor no paró, en realidad tomó esto como una invitación para abrir un nuevo espacio en su programa donde hablaba sobre las misteriosas desapariciones de la gente. Era mórbido, pero mucha gente disfrutaba de su programa. 

Pasaron cuatro años, el país ganó la guerra. Las tropas volvieron a casa pero Alastor nunca obtuvo noticia de Hussien. Temía lo peor ¿Habría muerto? ¿Habría desaparecido en acción? No quería saber la respuesta. Se encerró en su trabajo y su perverso pasatiempo para evitar pensar en él. 

Husk estaba bien, al menos físicamente. Pero estaba avergonzando en el hombre que se había vuelto y no se atrevió a regresar a su ciudad natal. 

Él había ido a la guerra para probar que era un buen hombre, para hacer un servicio a su país. Pero el tipo de cosas que tuvo que hacer, las que tuvo que ver, le robaban el sueño. Él no era un buen hombre, era un monstruo. 

Extrañaba mucho a su amigo, pero no quería verlo. No se pensaba capaz de soportar la decepción en su mirada. 

Las pesadillas eran demasiado para él y para huir de ellas se hundió en el mundo del alcohol y las apuestas. Perdió absolutamente todo y la muerte llegó a su puerta a la edad de 32 años después de una noche llena de excesos. 

Tan solo dos semanas después la muerte visitó a Alastor también, quien esa noche atacó a la persona equivocada y terminó siendo perseguido por una jauría de perros. Su muerte fue dolorosa pero terriblemente perturbadora para los testigos, pues Alastor nunca paró de reír en ningún segundo a pesar de las feroces mordidas que los canes le propinaban. 

Como era de esperarse ambos llegaron al infierno. Muchos años pasaron antes de tuvieran la oportunidad de reencontrarse. Alastor pensaba que Husk había ido al cielo, pues a pesar de cubrirlo en diversas ocasiones seguía siendo una buena persona. Husk, en cambio, esperaba que a Alastor le tomara mucho más llegar allí.  
  
El destino hizo que se cruzaran un día al azar en unos de los casinos más populares en _Pentagram City_. Alastor entró porque estaba aburrido y se encontraba buscando nuevas formas de entretenimiento en ese agujero. Para aquel entonces ya tenía la reputación del temible 'Demonio de la radio'. Husk sabía de su existencia, pero se había perdido de sus primeras transmisiones porque dio la casualidad que estuvo fuera de comisión por semanas gracias a una pelea.   
  
Husk estaba en acomodado en una de las mesas de apuestas pesadas esperando a un digno contrincante cuando Alastor llegó y se acomodó frente a él. Notó al instante como los demonios alrededor suyo comenzaron a temblar aterrados por la presencia del _Overlord_. 

—Tenemos que irnos. —Le dijo uno de sus camaradas al felino. Husk levantó una ceja. 

—¿Estás bromeando? ¿Tienes ideas del dinero y reputación que podría ganar si venzo a un _Overlord_? — Se encontraba confiando de sus habilidades. 

Una melodiosa risa con cierta interferencia de radio se escuchó en el lugar.

—Ah, ¿De verdad piensas que podrías ganarme, _querido_? — Dijo el demonio arrastrando sus palabras mientras sonreía de manera perturbadora. 

Su voz le generó escalofríos a Husk. A pesar de lo distorsionada que sonaba y de la extraña forma física que poseía ahora, el felino fue capaz de reconocer al hombre frente a él. Parpadeó varias veces y sus ojos brillaron con emoción. Estaba impactado.

—¿Ali? 

Alastor dejó de reír y se quedó frío. Ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos. Un aura extraña comenzó a rodearlo, parecía molesto. 

—¿Cómo me llamaste? 

—Ali. —Repitió Husk sin ser intimidado como los demás presentes. — Soy yo... Soy Hussien. 

Los ojos de Alastor se abrieron todavía más. Por un largo instante, nadie dijo nada. La sonrisa del demonio rojizo tembló y apoyó sus manos en la mesa, buscando un soporte. 

—¿Husky? 

Husk asintió, sus ojos ardían de las lágrimas que trataba de contener. Se levantó de manera brusca, pensaba en correr a Alastor y abrazarlo, pero su viejo amigo le ganó. El demonio tronó los dedos y unos grandes tentáculos negros aparecieron de la nada y se abalanzaron a él. Al presenciar esto, pensando que se trataba de una pelea, los otros presentes salieron huyendo despavoridos de la escena. 

Alastor, en vez de lastimarlo, lo atrajó a él y una vez cerca extendió sus brazos y envolvió a Husk en un asfixiante abrazo. Husk igual de entusiasmado estiró sus alas y cubrió el cuerpo de ambos, queriendo de verdad envolver con todo su cariño a Alastor. 

—¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! Pensaba que ibas a ir al cielo y nunca te volvería a ver. —Se quejó Alastor sin dejar de acariciar su pelaje. 

Husk ronroneó. —Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba, ¿De verdad crees que hombres que matan en la guerra se salvan? 

Alastor rodó los ojos. — Los de haya arriba son unos imbéciles, entonces. — Se apartó para ver al otro a los ojos y comenzó a reír. — No puedo creer que seas un gato. Odias a esos animales. 

El demonio se encogió de hombros mientras reía. — ¿Y tú que mierda se supone que eres? ¿Bambi? 

—Oh, calla. 

Los terminaron riendo y pasaron toda la noche juntos charlando. Hablaron sobre sus últimos años de vida y sobre los primeros en el infierno. Fue tan deprimente como agradable. 

—No puedo creer que ahora seas un maldito _Overlord_. 

Alastor sonrió con soberbia, enseñando sus puntiagudos dientes amarillos. 

—Claro, hacer tanto daño en vida rindió frutos aquí. 

—¿Eso quiere decir que ahora eres el rico de los dos? — Molestó con una sonrisa. —¿Me vas a mantener? 

Alastor soltó una fuerte carcajada. 

— _¿Oh?_ ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Pero no te saldrá gratis. —Un curioso brillo verde pasó por los ojos rubí del demonio. 

—Ah, es verdad. Que ahora haces tratos, ¿Acaso quieres mi alma a cambio? 

—Eso nunca estuvo en duda, _querido. —_ Un temblor recorrió la espalda de Husk y su pelaje se erizó. 

—Entonces apostemos. —Propuso Husk moviendo su cola de un lado a otro. Alastor levantó una ceja interesado. —Si yo gano, me darás lo que quiera. Si tú ganas, haré el trato que gustes contigo. 

Alastor sonrió de forma amplia. —Acepto. 

La partida se alargó y capturaron la atención de varios demonios. Husk era un genio, un estafador de primera en cuanto a las cartas se trataba. Pero Alastor lo conocía mejor que nadie. Sabía de sus trucos, después de todo él se encontró a su lado cuando se metió en ese mundo. No fue sorpresa cuando Alastor comprendió cuál era su plan y lo atrapó, cambiando la jugada completamente. 

Husk río y dejó caer su maso a la mesa. 

—Eres un puto tramposo. 

Alastor ladeó la cabeza. —Oh, Husky. No seas un mal perdedor, ahora... nuestro trato. 

El demonio extendió su mano y una fuerte aura verde se extendió alrededor de ellos. La energía era pesada y varios sigilos flotaban cerca. Husk sin miedo alguno tomó la mano de Alastor y la apretó con fuerza. 

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

La sonrisa de Alastor se volvió una más suave y natural. 

—Que nunca me dejes. —Dijo con cierta timidez. 

Husk se sintió conmovido y soltó una pequeña risa. — Si la muerte no pudo separarnos, en este punto nada lo hará.

Intercambiaron una mirada llena de amor mientras un sigilo verde se marcaba sobre el pecho de Husk sellando su trato antes de desaparecer. 

Los años que siguieron después de su encuentro fueron muy buenos. Pasaban el tiempo juntos, Husk ayudaba en ciertas ocasiones a Alastor a crear el caos y viceversa. Era agradable, el único problema es que no actuaban más que como viejos amigos. 

A pesar de encontrarse literal en una tierra de pecados donde todo era permitido, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a pasar de ese límite que marcaron en su vida pasada. Sus interacciones no iban más allá de roces entre sus dedos o, si se sentían más oseados, de cálidos abrazos. 

Husk asumió que Alastor no quería más que la relación que sostenían en ese punto, por lo que decidió resignarse con lo que Al le daba y se empeñó a avanzar por otro lado. 

Alastor en cambio, pensaba que quizás era Husk quien no deseaba más y se convenció que esto era suficiente. Ambos habían vivido tantas cosas, tenían tanta historia y su amor, aunque secreto, era tan fuerte que no era necesario más.

Se hizo la ilusión que nada podría ser capaz de apartarlos. Que serían Al y Husk por siempre. Nunca en su vida, ni la mortal ni la infernal, se imagino que perder a Hussien fuese una posibilidad. Es por eso que ahora su mundo se estaba viniendo abajo... Porque nunca se preparó para este momento.

_"—Estamos saliendo."_

Alastor quería gritar. 

—¿Disculpa, querido? Creo que no escuché bien. 

—Estamos saliendo, Husker y yo.— Repitió Angel con una brillante sonrisa y un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se veía tan pleno, tan enamorado.

Alastor sintió como se le revolvía el estómago. 

—Ah, felicidades.— Su voz sonó más distorsionada de lo normal. Nadie pareció notarlo. 

—¡Oh, Angel! ¡Que buenas noticias son esas! Me alegra ver que por fin hayan hecho su relación oficial. 

Alastor se tensó con las palabras de Charlie.

_¿Por fin?_

¿Desde cuando estaban cortejando?

—¡Lo sé! Se suponía que íbamos a darle la sorpresa a todos en la cena ¡Pero no puedo con la emoción! Así que tienen que actuar sorprendidos esta noche ¿Está bien?

Aclaró su garganta y se acomodó el moño de su traje. De repente era un poco difícil de respirar. 

—¡Claro que sí, Angel! ¡Oh, que emoción!

Las comisuras de su sonrisa perfecta temblaron. 

—¡Te vas a morir de la envidia, Cha-cha! Fue tan romántico. 

Alastor apretó su bastón con fuerza. 

—¡Me muero por escuchar los detalles! Apuesto que fue muy tierno. 

No, él no podía seguir escuchando estas tonterías. Se giró y sin despedirse caminó al elevador. El par no notó su partida y siguieron hablando con entusiasmo del tema. 

_Angel Dust y Husker.  
_

No le veía sentido. 

¿Cómo, cuándo? _  
_

Recordó sus interacciones. Según él el interés siempre había sido unilateral, entonces ¿Cuándo cambió todo? ¿Cuándo Husker cayó por los encantos de la estrella porno y le declaró su amor? 

Apretó los botones del elevador con más fuerza de la necesaria.

¿No se suponía que Hussien y él eran amigos? ¿Confidentes? ¿Por qué no le dijo antes sobre esto? ¿Por qué pretender que le desagradaba Angel Dust en primer lugar? 

No lo entendía. No lo quería entender. 

Salió del elevador con la respiración agitada. Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos ardían. 

No, esto no era cierto. 

Caminó a su habitación a paso veloz. Sus manos temblaban demasiado para poder abrir su puerta así que su sombra lo hizo en su lugar. 

Comenzó a dar vueltas en su habitación. 

Ellos habían hecho un contrato. Se suponía que Husker nunca iba a dejar su lado. Ellos tenían que estar juntos sin importar qué, justo como siempre lo habían estado. 

_Técnicamente no esta incumpliendo el contrato._ Razonó una parte de él, pero no podía evitar sentirse traicionado. 

_Husker y Angel Dust._

De todas las personas de las que pudo haberse enamorado cayó por la más vulgar. Debía ser una broma. 

Lágrimas negras y espesas bajaron por su rostro. 

¿Por qué? ¿No se suponía que iba a estar con él por siempre? 

Pero eso no era parte de su trato. Husk podía amar a otros, lo único que no podía hacer era dejarlo. 

Se sentía engañado, traicionado a pesar de saber que no era ningún pecado lo que había cometido su amigo. 

_Esto es mi culpa._ Pensó con amargura ¿Y cómo negarlo? Dio por sentado el amor de Husk. Creyó que iba a poder mantenerlo a su lado por siempre, que nunca amaría a alguien más. Que su corazón siempre le iba a pertenecer sin importa qué. 

Su pecho se apretó y gritó, liberando su poder haciendo temblar todo el hotel y parte de los edificios que se encontraban en el radio. 

Se tiró a llorar y se ocultó entre las sábanas. Se sentía tan débil, tan patético. 

_Lo perdí, lo perdí._

.

.

.

Husker amaba a Alastor con locura y se había resignado a ser su sombra por la eternidad cuando llegó Angel Dust a su vida. 

Angel no era un mal chico. Podía ser vulgar a veces, pero tenía su corazón en un buen lugar. Debajo de esa máscara que le gustaba poner frente al mundo era una persona muy tierna y dulce. Tenía mucho amor que dar y Husk resultó ser el afortunado objeto de sus afectos. 

Al principio rechazó todos avances. Pero Angel se ganó su cariño a base de esfuerzos. Es cierto no lo amaría nunca con la misma magnitud con la que amaba a Alastor, pero si quería al chico y lo amaba lo suficiente para darse una oportunidad con él y comenzar una relación. 

Temía mucho hacer las cosas públicas. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su amigo pero tampoco planeaba mantener a Angel oculto, no era justo para él. 

Al final acordaron cuando darle la noticia a los demás miembros del hotel. Estaba nervioso, ¿Cómo saldrían las cosas? 

Estaba nervioso y limpiaba la barra del bar cuando un grito distorsionado hizo estremecer todo el hotel. 

Su pelaje se erizó y se puso en alerta. Corrió y se encontró a la princesa acompañada de Angel y Vaggie. Los tres se veían alterados. 

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Charlie con miedo. Vaggie tomó de su mano para darle confort. 

—Fue Alastor. — Dijo Niffty con timidez, apareciendo detrás de Husk. El felino se llenó de preocupación. 

—¿Estás segura? 

Ella asintió. —Está en su habitación. 

—Iré a verlo--- 

—¡Husk, no puedes! ¿Qué tal si te hace daño? —Preguntó Angel. Husk todavía no le contaba la historia que existía entre ellos dos. Quizás nunca lo haría. 

—No me hará nada. Tenemos un contrato. — Reveló sin entrar en detalles. Los demás solo lo vieron impresionados por sus palabras sacando sus propias conclusiones. 

Husk subió por el elevador y rápido se dirigió a la habitación de Al. Se quedó frío cuando encontró a su amigo llorando en su cama de manera tan dolorosa. Se veía terriblemente vulnerable. 

Se acercó a él a paso lento y cerró la puerta. 

—¿Ali? —Llamó con duda. Alastor se tensó y lo miró temor. Su rostro estaba hecho un desastre. —Oh, Ali ¿Qué ocurre? 

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y sin dudarlo jaló a Alastor para abrazarlo y acomodarlo sobre su regazo. 

—Huss... _Hussien._ —El corazón del felino se estremeció. Habían sido décadas desde la última vez que Alastor le llamó así. 

Lo abrazó con fuerza y elevó su ala, cubriendo el cuerpo de ambos del mundo. Acarició su espalda y llamó su nombre suavemente, pero sus intentos para tranquilizar a Alastor parecieron en vano cuando los llantos de este se volvieron más dolorosos e histéricos. 

Sentía temor, ¿Por qué lloraba de esa manera? Solo una vez lo había visto romperse así y fue cuando perdió a su madre. 

Besó su cabellera y sintió como Alastor hundía su rostro en su pecho. Su cuerpo temblaba y parecía que tenía dificultades para respirar. 

—Está bien, Ali. Sea lo que sea, sácalo. Yo te voy a proteger. 

—Hussien, Hussy... No me dejes nunca. 

Esas palabras trajeron una ola de recuerdos a él y sin poder resistirlo, se alejó un poco para poder encontrar el rostro de Alastor y besar su frente con profuso cariño. 

—Nunca te dejaré, lo prometo. 

Horas pasaron así. Husk no dejó el lado de Alastor en toda la noche. Ambos cayeron dormidos allí y se abrazaron con fuerza, temerosos de dejarse ir. 

.

.

.

A la manaña siguiente Alastor despertó primero. Miró a Husk con mucho cariño y pesar. Acarició su pelaje con delicadeza y besó su mejilla.

Husk era la persona más importante en su vida. Lo amaba más que nadie en el universo entero y sabía nunca sería capaz de soportar verlo con alguien más. Se conocía, sabía que mataría a Angel Dust el momento que se atreviera a ponerle un dado encima a su Husk frente a él. Y eso destrosaría a Husk. 

Alastor sabía que era lo que debía de hacer. 

Miró a Husk y se inclinó sobre él, rozando sus labios con los suyos por primera y última vez en su vida. Su corazón dio un vuelco y sus manos temblaron. 

Sus sombras lo transportaron al exterior del hotel. 

Alastor dio un pequeño vistazo al edificio.No podía quedarse allí.

Levantó una mano e hizo aparecer el contrato de Husker. Lo sostuvo por varios minutos y leyó de nuevo. Que dulce promesa habían formado aquel día que se reencontraron. Que bella ilusión. 

Sus manos temblaron y de un momento a otro, el papel se encendió en llamas verdes. 

El sigil en el pecho de Husk brilló por unos momentos antes de borrarse por siempre. 

—Te amo, Hussien. —Murmuró Alastor con gran cariño antes de desvanecerse, liberando así al amor de su vida. 

_I am yours, first, last and always._

_Never forget it._

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Ya, por fin! Me tardé semanas terminar esto, pero lo he logrado. Me siento muy orgullosa y espero de verdad que lo hayan disfrutado. De verdad es una historia que quería compartir. Le he dado muchas, MUCHAS, vueltas a esta idea. Al principio tenía ganas que hubiera un final más dulce para ellos, pero de cierta manera siento que un final amargo para su relación es más adecuado. Quizás en algún futuro escriba una historia bonus, donde explore lo que ocurre con Husk después de la desaparición de Alastor y como esto claramente afecta su relación con Angel Dust. 
> 
> Bueno, ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Por favor dejen sus comentarios, me encantaría saber qué opinaron. ♥


End file.
